1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a debug system, and more particularly, to a debug system for providing a graphical pin interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microcontrollers (MCUs) or microprocessors have been widely applied to many industrial and household products. At present, when developing a program for a microcontroller/microprocessor, a chip emulation system is required, wherein the program is executed until several preset breakpoints reach and stop at the preset breakpoints to monitor the status of the program, for tracing and debugging the program.